The Way I Loved You
by HiipLillyHiip
Summary: Traduction de AlgophobianSadist / Rose et Scorpius c'est finit, mais elle ne peut pas l'oublier, même si elle a un nouveau petit ami parfait, Tom. Elle se rappelle de son imparfaite relation avec Scorpius à longueur de temps.
1. The Way I Loved You

**The Way I Loved You – Traduction.**

_**Résumé :**_ Rose et Scorpius c'est finit, mais elle ne peut pas l'oublier, même si elle a un nouveau petit ami parfait, Tom. Elle se rappelle de son imparfaite relation avec Scorpius à longueur de temps.

_**Disclaimer :**_ Basé sur la chanson The Way I Loved You de Taylor Swift, traduction de la fiction deAlgophobianSadist.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Se Préparé

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Je vous met tout de suite le chapitre 1, j'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de faute de traduction._

_Je pense avoir fais de mon mieux =)_

_J'espère également que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire cet fiction que j'en ai eu à la traduire._

_Disclaimer :_ Traduction de la fiction du même nom appartenant à AlgophobianSadist.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Getting Ready  Se Préparé.**

« Tes parents sont là Rose. » Dit la voix de Thomas Finnegan's venant jus

te de derrière sa porte. « Es-tu visible ? » Rose regarda l'horloge sur sa commode, il était précisément à l'heure, encore une fois.

« Oui Tom, entre, je vais être prête. » Elle soupira, la porte grinça quand il entra dans sa chambre. Son esprit était partit dans un autre temps quand la porte à grincé.

_Elle venait juste de sortir de la douche, une serviette autour de son corps, et ses cheveux gouttait dans son dos. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, probablement comme le vent, mais elle ne se retourna pas. Soudainement elle sentit deux puissant bras s'enrouler autour d'elle, la tirant contre un corps dure. Son estomac flottait joyeusement comme il la retourna doucement, embrassa son cou. Elle saisit ses cheveux blonds, la serviette tomba autour d'elle. Elle rit, il l'a mené sur le coté, et marcha jusqu'à se qu'elle s'effondre sur le lit sous lui._

Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers Tom, se forçant elle-même à lui sourire.

« Oh Rose, tu es si magnifique. » Il sourit timidement en retour, en lui donnant un léger baiser avant de s'en aller.

_Elle sentit ses dents mordre sa lèvre, et elle reculant en arrière, lui refusant l'entrée. Il lui sourit, fit courir un doigt sur elle, et lui enleva son maillot. Elle essaya de na pas lui montrer son plaisir, elle frissonna. Il la tira plus proche, fit courir sa langue le long de sa nuque, et elle ne put résister plus longtemps._

_« Scorpius. » Gémit-elle son nom. Rapidement, il arrêta son gémissement avec sa bouche, et elle ne put rien faire pour l'empêcher d'entrée. Elle rigola contre sa bouche, elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, il la poussa contre le murs._

« Aide-moi, veux-tu. » Elle lui tendit un collier, et se tourna pour qu'il puisse l'attacher autour de son cou. Elle sentit son souffla chaud sur le bas de sa nuque, et elle frissonna au souvenir d'un autre souffle sur son cou.

_Son souffle chaud contre le bas de son cou, causa ses frissons, mais elle refusa de se retournée._

_« Allez Rosie ! Personne ne nous verra si nous allons juste en face des étagères de la section limité. Et même si ils le faisaient, c'est pas comme si ils savaient que nous allons y allées. Je veux affiché ma copine extrêmement sexy ! » Ses paroles luis chatouillaient l'oreille, et elle sentit un brins ou deux de ses cheveux se soulever à son souffle léger._

_« Scorpius Malfoy ! C'est le jour avant nos nouveaux charmes, et tu veux qu'on le fasse à l'arrière de la librairie, es-tu fou ? Sans mentionné, que Madame Pince nous expulsera surement ! Ensuite, où irions-nous étudié ? » Elle refusa de le regarder, et il repoussa ses cheveux sur le coté pour embrasser le bas de son cou._

_« On a besoin d'une pause de tout façon, Rosie ! Et si tu ne veux pas aller là bas avec moi, je peux t'embrasser juste ici, je ne sais pas si je peux l'aider. Tu es juste sacrément sexy. » Elle laissa échapper un gémissement quand il effleura sa mâchoire avec sa langue._

_« Je peux pas, je veux dire... » Elle se retourne brusquement. « Viens-tu juste de me dire que je suis sexy ? » Il lui sourit gentiment en lui caressant la joue._

_« Deux fois à vraie dire, Rosie. Regarde, tu travaille si durement que tu n'y prête plus attention maintenant. »_

_« C'est entièrement de ta faute que je ne peux pas étudier, si tu n'arrête pas de me distraire... » Sa voix fut couper quand il inclina la tête et caressa ses lèvres avec sa langue. « Oh. » Un gémissement s'échappa avant qu'elle ne reprenne le contrôle. « Bien. Mais si je n'obtiens pas un Bien au prochain examen demain... » Elle se leva et le suivit à l'arrière de la librairie. Au moment où ils arrivèrent ses mains étaient partout : sous sa jupe, dans ses cheveux. Sa langue dansait sur son cou, et elle ne prit pas la peine de cacher le frisson de plaisir qui l'a balayé._

Ils sortirent ensemble de la chambre, accueillir ses parents. Rose embrassa sa mère et son père, tendit que Tom a donner à sa mère un baiser sur la joue et serrer la main de son père. Les deux hommes commencèrent à discuté des évènements de Gringotts, tendit qu'Hermione admirait sa fille. Rose regarda Tom et son père, elle sourcilla en pensant à la dernière fois que son père avait rencontré un de ses copains.

_« Maman, Papa, voici mon petit ami, Scor... » _

_« Veux-tu me tué Rose ? Lui ? Tout aurait été mieux ! Même une gauche de Merlin. »_

_« Ron ! » Dit Hermione calme, coupa la voix de son mari au visage rouge. Rose tressaillit quand Scorpius tendait sa main à son père pour faire la paix. Ron ne bougea pas. Sa mère fut meilleure, elle accueillit Scorpius dans ses bras pour une chaleureuse accolade. Ron est resté de pierre la plupart de la nuit, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à boire et frappa Scorpius. Tout les quatre n'avaient pas passer beaucoup de temps ensemble après ça._

Tout les quatre se dirigèrent en bas puis dehors dans la rue, où la pluie tombait fortement. Tom plaça une main dans le bas du dos de Rose et l'emmena à l'extérieur, ouvrit la porte pour elle quand ils quittèrent le bâtiment. Le cœur de Rose commença à accélérée comme elle se rappela sa course dans cet même rue sous une nuit pluvieuse comme celle-ci.

_Elle lui courra après, murmurant son nom avec colère. Il était bien minuit passer, et il avait décidé de s'en aller juste à cause d'une chose stupide que son cousin avait dîtes, qu'il ne l'a méritait pas. Quel idiot ! La pluie brouillait sa vision, et tout ce qu'elle distinguait de lui était une ombre blanche marcher au loin._

_« Scor ! Arrête ! S'il te plais, arrête toi ! Je m'en fou de ce qu'Albus à dit, arrête toi ! » Il s'arrêta et se retourna pour l'attendre, il ne parla que quand elle arriva._

_« Rose, c'est plus que ça. Je sais que tu pense que ce qu'Albus a dit n'est pas vraie, mais... » Rose sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir quand elle comprit ce qu'il disait._

_« Al m'a dit que tu mentait, qu'il t'avait surprit à embrasser une autre fille. »_

_« Il l'a fait. Je veux dire, il est revenu quand nous étions à Poudlard, mais j'ai dis que je te le dirais et puis je pouvais pas supporter de voir ce regard sur ton visage. Celui que tu me donne maintenant... » Scorpius se perdit. Le visage de Rose avait prit un aire choquer à la trahison tendit qu'il parlait. Il termina et elle comprit ce à quoi elle devait ressembler. Elle se sentit trahit, mais le regarder maintenant, son visage souillé de larmes, elle ne pouvait pas supporter de le repousser._

_« Scorpius, je m'en fou. »_

_« Mais je ne vaux pas la peine, Rose. Je ne te mérite pas ! » Il criait maintenant, essayant de faire passer le message qu'il voulait. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire, il essayait de détruire leurs relation. Le cœur de Rose se tordit à cet pensée._

_« Je me fou de cet fille. Mais si c'est que tu cherche une solution facile, ou quoi que ce soit, je ne m'en soucis plus ! » Rose monta le volume, se tournant se mettant à l'écart une fois qu'elle eut finit._

_« Non, bon Dieu, Rose ! La dernière chose que je veux c'est de rompre avec toi. Je ne sais simplement pas comment te prouver que je te mérite. » Rose se retourna, son visage éclairé par la colère, sa chemise et ses cheveux trempés par la pluie. _

_« Tu pourrais m'embrasser, idiot ! » Scorpius fit de grand pas en avant et prit son visage entre ses mains. Elle le regarda, et pendant un moment elle se perdit dans son regard. Puis il pencha la tête en avant et l'embrassa gentiment, un baiser qui devint vite féroce._

Ron et Hermione les ont conduit au restaurant, Tom tirant Rose derrière lui. Elle fut prise de panique quand elle vit où ils allaient. Elle ne savait pas si le restaurant serait heureux de la revoir, pas après la dernière fois où elle est venu ici.

_Scorpius signala au garçon qu'il était prêt à payer. Rose faisait courir ses orteils contre sa jambe, depuis un petit moment maintenant, et il semblait se rendre à lui._

_« Arrête ça, tu veux ? Autrement, nous ne seront pas les seuls debout bientôt. » Scorpius grinça des dents de frustration. Elle avait ses orteils dans son entre-cuisse maintenant. Elle lui sourit, elle sentit son sourire d'élargir quand il sourit à son tour. Il avait un plan, et elle était sur le point d'exiger de savoir de quoi il s'agissait lorsque le serveur apporta l'addition. Rose piqua l'addition et haleta lorsqu'elle réalisa combien cela coûtait._

_« Scor, c'est scandaleux ! Nous n'avons pas manger tant que ça ! »_

_« Peut-être que nous n'avons pas à payer pour ça, je veux dire, après tout ce que tu as fais pendant le diné pour moi, il serait complétement logique si je m'enfuyais... Dans la même direction générale que les toilettes, qui se trouve près de la porte. » Elle regarda ses yeux évaluer la façon dont elle prit son plan. Réalisant pourquoi il avait eut ce sourire narquois, elle se préparait pour une de leurs prise de bec habituelle. _

_« Il s'agit de récupération, n'est-ce pas ? Me donnerais-tu ça ? » Elle toucha la bosse de son pantalon sous la petite table, et il gémit presque. _

_« Bien, tu fais ça pour moi en ce moment, je pense que je mérite un traitement spéciale. » Rose mordit ses lèvres nerveusement à cet pensée. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne veut pas de lui, simplement qu'elle connaissait son expérience, alors que ce serait sa première fois. Et si elle était terrible ? Elle n'avait jamais connu personne capable de la rendre aussi nerveuse et excitée en même temps. Et si elle le décevait, elle ne serait pas comment vivre avec._

_« Sauf si tu n'es pas prête, c'est-à-dire, que je ne pense pas pouvoir attendre plus longtemps. » Elle sourit à son franc-parler. Il savait qu'il serait son premier, et elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire attendre pour toujours. Elle se sentait surprise alors qu'elle le regardait de l'autre coté de la table._

_« Je suis prête si tu l'es. Sur les deux comptes. » Il l'interrogea du regard pour savoir si elle était sur, avant de soufflé de soulagement et de se lever pour partir. Il plaça une main de façon à cacher son problème et quitta le restaurant assez rapidement. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle pouvait à peine croire ce qu'elle allait faire, Rose le suivit._


	3. Chapitre 2 : Sortir

_Disclaimer :_ Traduction de la fiction du même nom appartenant à AlgophobianSadist.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Stepping Out  Sortir.**

Ils passèrent un lampadaire extérieure du restaurant et cet soirée revint une fois de plus à Rose. Il était là, appuyé contre ce poste, comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'elle quittait rapidement le restaurant après lui.

_Rose ne s'arrêta pas après avoir quitter le bâtiment. Elle lui lança un coup d'œil, il était appuyer négligemment contre le lampadaire, ses mains rentré dans ses poches. Ses yeux étaient fermés, elle marcha droit devant lui sans s'arrêté. Elle tourna au coin, elle marcha dans une rue principale, quand quelqu'un l'attrapa par la taille et l'attira dans une ruelle. Elle le reconnu immédiatement : une forte eau de Cologne, mélanger à quelque chose de si purement Scorpius qu'elle le reconnaîtrait n'importe où. Ses lèvre sur son cou, dans ses cheveux, il se retourna sur place et apparurent dans son appartement. Elle sourit avec bonheur quand il la mena dans la chambre et l'allongea sur le lit._

Elle cligna des yeux pour obtenir l'image de lui appuyer contre le lampadaire dans son esprit, mais quand elle regarda de nouveau, il était toujours là, la tristesse remplissant ses yeux. Elle sentit la main de Tom fléchir légèrement contre son dos. Il avait apparemment vu Scorpius aussi. Ron et Hermione son venu, et n'avaient apparemment pas remarquer le jeune homme blond attendant contre le lampadaire. Rose soupira profondément, se tournant pour jeter un cou d'œil à Tom. Son visage était froid. Il savait à propos de Scorpius, mais pas tout. Rose et Scorpius étaient les seuls à tout savoir. Rose tourna son visage vers elle pour lui donner un rapide baiser avant de se retourner vers Scorpius. Tom prit sa main et elle marcha, mais il n'essaya pas de l'arrêter, il se contenta de marcher, avec cet main ne correspondant pas tout à fait à celle que Rose aurait voulut.

_Sa main était autour des siennes comme un gant. Il était fort et calleux, attacher à un bras encore plus fort qui tirait une Rose désespérée jusqu'à la chambre. Ses livres était ouvert sur le comptoir, et elle espérait désespérément de les attrapés, lui hurlant de la lâcher. Sa finale était dans 7 heures, et elle avait besoin d'étudier. Scorpius, d'autre part, pensait qu'elle avait besoin de dormir. Il l'a traina à travers la chambre et dans la salle de bain où il veillait à la porte qu'elle se brossait les dents. Dès qu'elle eut finit, il l'attrapa et la mise dans le lit, tirant les couverture sur elle alors qu'elle le regardait. Il s'installa à coté d'elle dans le lit, roulant sous les couverture et passant un bras protecteur autour de son corps._

_« Je te déteste. » Murmura-t-elle avec colère, se tournant sur le coté pour lui faire face._

_« Je t'aime. » Répliqua-t-il de manière significative, déposant un gentil baiser sur son front._

_Elle ferma les yeux, elle s'endormit directement. Il resta réveiller pendant un long moment, admirant son magnifique visage, difficile à croire qu'elle était sienne._

Ils avaient maintenant atteint Scorpius, et même si Rose l'avait vu il y a quelques mois seulement, il avait l'air tellement différent. Ses cheveux tombaient mollement autour de son visage et il avait de large cerne autour des yeux. Il était maigre également, comme s'il ne mangeait pas beaucoup. Ils étaient si proches, Rose dut résister à l'envie de tendre la main pour caresser sa joue.

« Rose, pouvons-nous parler, s'il te plais ? » Sa voix était à peine un murmure, mais il regarda ostensiblement Tom lorsqu'il parla :

« C'est ce qu'on est entrain de faire, Malfoy. C'est parler. Et si tu ne veux pas l'oublier enregistre-le pour la prochaine fois, c'est une soirée assez spéciale. » Rose était dure, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, Scorpius pourrait espéré, et Tom être blessé.

«Rose, j'essaye, mais je ne trouve pas. Ce que nous avions, je ne peux pas le trouver. » Scorpius était presque suppliant maintenant, et Rose aurait presque marcher vers lui pour l'embrasser, lui aurait peut-être dit que tout allait bien, lui aurait peut-être dit que tout les deux ils pouvaient s'en sortir. Elle ne le dit pas cependant, elle se poussa elle-même a reculer avant de faire un pas, et poussa les mots à sortir de sa gorge.

« Scorpius, nous c'est finit. Ce que nous avions est partit pour toujours. Nous n'avons rien de plus. C'est finit. Tu sais pourquoi, alors arrêter de continuer à essayer de le faire revenir. Je ne t'aime plus à présent. » Après que ces mots soit sortit de sa bouche, elle se sentit coupable d'avoir mentit. Elle savait qu'une certaine partie d'elle serait toujours amoureuse de Scorpius : Elle n'y pouvait rien. Mais elle avait Tom à présent. Et il était parfait.

« Rose, s'il te plais, je veux simplement... » Rose serra la main de Tom avant de partir, juste comme elle l'avait fait 6 mois et 14 jours auparavant.

_Ses larmes embuaient sa vision comme elle se détournait de cet personne agenouiller. Il avait encore la boîte ouverte, la bague étincelante au milieu de pli de satin violet. Elle ne s'arrêta pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne l'entrée, et tâtonnant pour trouver la poignée de porte._

_« Rose, tu ne peux pas partir maintenant. Pas dans ton état actuelle, tu ne peux pas ignoré l'état dans lequel tu es maintenant. Reste au moins jusqu'au matin, je dormirais sur le canapé. »_

_Rose trouva enfin la poignée de porte à son tour, mais elle se tourna vers lui une seconde, marmonnant quelque chose d'incohérent. Il comprit à peine la fin, que sa voix craqua._

_« Salut, Scorpius. » Et elle était partit. Hors de sa vue, la porte claqua derrière elle._

_Rose était à l'extérieur quand elle se rendit compte que ne qu'il avait raison. Elle ne pouvait pas être en sécurité dans son état actuelle, et elle ne voulait certainement pas que tout le monde magique la voient sangloter dans le Bus de Nuit. Hâlé un taxi et encore sangloter de façon incontrôlable, Rose retourna cher lui._

« Au revoir, Scorpius. » Cette fois elle contrôla sa voix pour la garder stable, bien qu'à l'intérieur son cœur se brisait de nouveau.

Rose et Tom rejoignirent ses parents juste quand Ron et Hermione se retournaient pour voir où ils étaient. Rose leurs sourit simplement, en serrant la main de Tom lui faisant comprendre de ne pas parler de Scorpius. Pour ses parents Tom était simplement nerveux et Rose était aller le rassurer. Ils se dirigèrent vers le restaurant sans dire un mot, Rose lança furtivement un regard derrière eux, ne sachant pas si elle pouvait voir ne serait-ce qu'une ombre noir sur la route.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Travail

**Chapitre 3 : Work / Travail.**

_Ses bras l'enveloppait solidement à la taille, son souffle caressait doucement son visage. Elle souriait, heureuse. Hier soir, ils avaient eut une aventure qu'elle serait heureuse de recommencer. Doucement, elle se retourna dans ses bras et prit son visage dans le creux de sa main, tirant une mèche de ses cheveux._

_Elle sentit un léger mouvement sur ses cotes, et elle se força à ne pas rire, bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas cacher la contraction involontaire que ça entraînait. _

_Son regard se précipita vers son visage juste à temps pour voir ses yeux papillonner et il la chatouille d'avantage. Elle s'entendit rire et hurler d'impuissance, alors qu'elle essayait en vain de le faire arrêter._

_Après quelques secondes elle était complétement à ça merci, et il commença à embrasser son front. Elle ria timidement à la sensation de chatouillement. _

_Soudainement Rose sentit un tiraillement dans son ventre et sauta sur le lit, pour courir à la salle de bain. Elle a arriva juste attend aux toilettes. Pendant un moment, elle resta le nez dans les toilettes à regarder son vomi jaunâtre. _

_Scorpius arriva derrière elle et tira la chasse d'eau, avant de relever une Rose surprise et de la tirer contre lui._

_« Tu veux aller t'allonger ? Je peux te faire une soupe aux pattes et au poulet, ou une boisson ? » Scorpius se sentait concerner. Rose était trop stresser à cause du travail ces derniers jours, ça doit en être la cause._

_« Ne t'inquiète pas Score. Vraiment. Je vais surement commencer certain travaux. » Mais quand elle le dit, elle grimaça car c'était un mensonge. Elle devrait éventuellement lui dire. Bientôt il commencerait à le voir, et elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fera quand ça arrivera._

Rose se réveilla avec des sueurs froides. Ça faisait près d'un mois qu'elle avait vu Scorpius devant le restaurant, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qui les avaient mener à se séparer. Le rêve flottait derrière elle, et bientôt elle commença à sangloter. Elle prit quelques profondes et calmantes inspirations, puis elle se leva et alla à la salle de bain, essayant de ne pas regarder les toilettes, où les mois d'avant elle y avait passer tout son temps à vomir.

Au moment où elle était au travail, Rose semblait allait mieux, mais à l'intérieur elle se sentait comme si elle allait s'effondrer. En mi-journée elle reçu un avion en papier du bureau principale lui faisant savoir qu'elle devait faire un tour à l'immeuble d'un Auror et son stagiaire.

À l'heure fixé, Rose sortit dehors pour entré dans St Mungo pour rencontrer l'Auror. Elle était à la porte de la salle d'attente quand elle s'arrêta net dans son élan. Assis à l'autre coin de la pièce n'était autre que Scorpius Malfoy. Elle se força à changer sa grimace en sourire, elle fit semblant de na pas l'avoir vu et marcha jusqu'à la réception.

« Alors qui est la chanceuse personne que je dois voir ? » Rose se força à être joyeuse, même si elle savait que ce 'masque' ne marcherait pas sur son amie.

« J'ai bien peur que ce soit exactement la personne que tu pense que c'est, Rose. Il m'a dit ce pourquoi il est ici, et même pas qui il devait voir. Très professionnel. » Lily Potter n'était qu'un an plus jeune que Rose, alors elles étaient très amies.

« Merci Lil', souhaite-moi bonne chance quand même. Si je finis en vie, alors toute ces heures de tutorat auront finalement été payante. » Lily sourit quand Rose se tourna le grand, blond et tout ce qui étaient si familier au garçon assit de l'autre coté de la pièce. « Scorpius, quand es-tu devenu Auror ? »

A l'entente de son nom, il se retourna et lança un sourire plein d'espoir à Rose. Son visage resta impassible tout en se rappelant de son rêve et aussi d'avant, lorsqu'elle la vu devant le restaurant avec Tom. Il avait changer depuis. Il était rasé de près et ses cheveux avaient décider de garder leurs habituel parfait désordre. Les cernes sous ses yeux étaient moins imposante, malgré qu'elle pouvait encore dire qu'elles étaient encore là et il était encore trop maigre.

Pendant le moment qu'il avait fallut à Rose pour le détailler, quelqu'un était à présent à coté de Scorpius, tout deux debout face à elle.

« Vous devez surement être une adorable guide, Mademoiselle... » Dit l'autre homme en laissant sa phrase en suspend, Rose répondit rapidement à la question.

« Weasley, Rose Weasley. Et vous êtes ? »

« Je suis désolé, c'est très impoli de ma part. Mon nom est James Turner. J'ai déménager du Canada pour venir ici il n'y a pas très longtemps, et j'ai été assez chanceux de trouver un job dans le département des Auror. Il semble que vous connaissez déjà mon stagiaire : Monsieur Malfoy. » Rose nota que James avait un parler plaisant allant avec sa bonne apparence. Les pensées de Tom eurent du mal à entrer dans sa tête avant que Rose ne lui sourit brillamment.

« Il faudrait que vous me disiez tout à propos du Canada à l'occasion ! J'ai toujours voulu y aller - » Rose fut couper par un petit rire de Scorpius.

« Non c'est faux, Rose. Tu déteste le froid. Tu as toujours rêver d'aller à Cuba pour sa constante chaleur ! » Rose put entendre la jalousie dans la voix de Scorpius, alors elle persista joyeusement.

« Monsieur Malfoy, je crois que vous faîtes une erreur. Peut-être que vous pensé que j'aimerais visité Cuba, mais je ne vous ai rien dis du tout. » Rose força sa voix à être dure et froide, malgré le flagrant mensonge.

« Tu as raison à propos de ça, Rose. Si tu m'avais tout dis alors peut-être aurions-nous put tout rétablir avant que tout ne s'effondre, avant que tu ne t'enfuis. Maintenant, pourrais-tu nous faire visiter les environs et faire ton job. Tu vois, je suis entrain d'essayer d'avoir un job, et j'ai besoin de ça pour être sur que je puisse passer mon examen final. »

_« Tu n'as même pas de job ! Je ne suis pas prête pour ça, Score. Tu n'es pas prêt pour ça. Nous ne sommes pas prêt. Alors que faisons-nous ? J'en suis sur, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas faire ça. » Rose lui criait dessus, et elle sentit ses larmes jaillirent de ses yeux._

_« Je peux avoir un job ! Et peu importe ce que tu dis, je pense que tu es prête. Tu es la plus attentionnée et généreuse que je connaisse ! Nous pouvons faire ça, Rose. On le peut. Je ne t'aurais pas demander ça si je ne pensais pas que nous l'étions, si je ne voulais pas ça de tout mon cœur ! » Il était sur un genou, lui demandant de l'épouser. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça pouvait tourner de cet manière._

« Mademoiselle Weasley, allez-vous bien ? Vous êtes plutôt pâle. » Rose sentit un bras réconfortant autour de sa taille, elle tourna la tête pour voir James la regarder, l'air concerné.

« S'il vous plait, appelez-moi Rose. Et oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'étais simplement perdu dans mes pensées. » Rose n'avait pas un regard pour Scorpius pendant qu'elle parlait.

Après lui avoir fait prendre de profonde inspirations, James sembla convaincu qu'elle allait bien, et il lui permit de reprendre la visite, la gardant près de lui tout le temps. Leurs regards affectueux et leurs petits sourires suffisaient à faire enrager Scorpius, mais il semblait être capable de fermer sa bouche pour une fois.

C'est seulement à la fin de la visite, quand James fut partit, après avoir fait un léger câlin à Rose, que Scorpius prit la parole.

« Rose, j'essaye. Tu ne vois pas que j'essaye. Je fais mon examen final bientôt, ils ont réussit à me mettre dans un cour accéléré grâce à mon CV. Mais je l'ai fais, Rose. C'était une de tes raisons. Tu ne vois pas que je peux le faire, que nous pouvons le faire ? » Scorpius sentit la mendicité rampant de nouveau dans sa voix et il se maudit en silence.

« Scorpius, nous c'est fini. Peu importe ce que nous avions c'est fini. J'ai Tom maintenant. J'ai pris un nouveau départ. » Rose à essayé de le préciser pour lui, sachant qu'à l'intérieur elle était entrain de le blesser, mais elle avait besoin de se garder elle-même sur la ligne c'est pour cela qu'elle n'éclata pas en sanglots.

« Si tu as Tom, alors pourquoi flirtais-tu sans vergogne avec James. Si tu en as terminer avec moi, pourquoi étais-tu entrain d'essayer de me rendre jaloux. Dis moi que Tom peut te faire te sentir comme moi je te fais te sentir, comme je te fais toujours te sentir. Si tu peux me dire ça, alors nous c'est finit. »

Rose resta à le regarder. Tom ne pourra jamais la faire se sentir comme Scorpius le faisait, comme Scorpius continu de le faire. Il semblait qu'elle était rester là pendant trop longtemps. « Regarde, tu as toujours des sentiments pour moi. Non seulement ça mais tu ne pourras jamais oublier pourquoi nous avons rompu. Il n'y a aucun moyen que tu puisse. Je ne peux pas et je n'ai jamais vus - »

Rose le coupa durement. « Je suis désolé, Monsieur Malfoy, je dois partit maintenant, j'ai dis à mon petit-ami que je le rejoignais bientôt. »

« Tom sait-il pourquoi nous avons rompu ? Sait-il la vérité ? »

« Je dois y aller, Malfoy. » Et ainsi, Rose se tourna et retourna dans le bâtiment, laissant Scorpius crié dans la rue. Évidemment, Tom ne savait pas pourquoi ils avaient rompu. Ça avait été assez dure à dire à Scorpius, il n'y avait donc aucun moyen qu'elle dise à son nouveau petit-ami la raison de sa récente séparation.


End file.
